People often consult recipes when cooking, baking, or otherwise preparing food. The recipe may be in a cook book, a handwritten note, a printout from a computer, or from some other source. An individual consulting a recipe while cooking will often place the recipe somewhere in the kitchen so that he can consult the recipe throughout the preparation and cooking process. A common format for a recipe is a list of ingredients, followed by a list of directions that include steps or actions to take using the listed ingredients. Accordingly, an individual consulting a recipe will often gather the listed ingredients and then follow the listed directions. During the preparation and cooking process, the individual frequently needs to consult the recipe, such as a recipe printed on a piece of paper. Each time he consults the recipe, he may need to find his current place in the directions before determining the next step or action to take. If the directions of a recipe refer to a cooking term that the individual is not familiar with, he typically would need to consult another source to find more information regarding the term. Similarly, a recipe may assume certain knowledge regarding food consistency, meat preparation, measurements, or other information that is not sufficiently explained in the recipe to be understood by some individuals, such as a novice cook.